


Smile in the Pocket

by Saros



Category: Death Note
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saros/pseuds/Saros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both had used it in their own ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile in the Pocket

**Author's Note:**

> First published on FF.net on 2008/12/06.

A smile in the pocket's a handy, convenient device  
To make an impression of being so pleasant and nice;  
A craftily woven illusion in need to pretend,  
To hide haughty thoughts and to look just like everyone's friend.

A smile in your pocket's a weapon of dangerous might,  
Deceiving, and charming, and winning with almost no fight.  
It's easy to use, though it needs some practice as well;  
In _your_ skilful hands, it will light up the road to Hell.

A smile in your pocket's a shield of effective defence  
Against most of mishaps which make you so sorry and tense,  
Against bitter feelings of being a hindrance to case,  
A shallow _baka_ who easily could be replaced.

A smile in your pocket's a cover concealing a spite,  
Disguising intention to drag him in definite plight...  
His tender light looks and sincere but clumsy concern  
Annoy you so much- but you gratefully smile in return.

A smile from your pocket slipped over, fell out, got smashed  
As something important and dear was ruined to trash...  
With no more masks, when performance is finished at last,  
He failed to recover your faith so cruelly bust.


End file.
